The Lost World
by Gryffindork1
Summary: When magic fails the students of Hogwart's find them selfs stuck in a abandoned part of the UK. Harry takes leadership and helps them survive the hardship that is life without magic and the struggle to survive with nothing but each other.


Harry Potter and the Lost World

Day 1-7

Week 1 Day 1

September 1st 1996 463 kilometers south of Hogwart's

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other core members of Dubledore's Army chatted about their summers in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"So Luna how was your summer vacation,?" Neville asked after he finished the tale of his summer.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked interrupting Luna before she began.

"No I didn't feel nothing." Ron replied before grabbing his wand. "I do now."

"This doesn't feel right." Hermione added quickly.

Harry stood up quickly and started to make his way to the compartment door. After one step his vision blurred and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny yelp as she jumped from her seat and after her first step she too collapsed to the floor. Seconds later the remaining wizards and witches on the train collapsed into unconsciousness.

As everyone passed out the engineer collapsed onto the speed control knocking it to full speed. In the distance the tracks turned hard right. The train quickly picked up speed heading straight towards the sharp turn. The train hit 88 km per hour just as it hit the turn. The engine jumped the track taking the first two passenger compartments along with it. They flew off the track and rolled several times before wrapping around a tree. The remaining passenger compartments derailed landing on their side and sliding nearly 60 meters away before stopping.

September 1st Dusk 450 kilometers from Hogwarts

Harry's head exploded in pain when he tried to move so he quickly settled back down. Instead he started scanning the compartment. It was dark, but he could see his friends motionless bodies laying on the glass window. The window itself was completely dark and he could see the earth that it was resting on. He also spotted his own dried blood smeared upon it.

He rested for a few moments before moving again. His head still hurt but the pain had died down enough that he could move. Harry found Ginny quickly and checked if she was alright. She was breathing and seemed unharmed. He quickly checked the remainder of his friends. No one was hurt badly, but he couldn't wake them no matter how hard he tried. His friends where safe, but he need to check up on everyone else. He turned their trunks into a platform and made it out into the passageway. He walked through several passenger compartments. Before finally deciding that moving anyone by himself was too dangerous.

He made his way out the back of the train and took a look around. He could see a long scar in the earth where the train had slid. He also spotted a raging fire in the direction of the train tracks. He quickly made his way towards the fire.

"Oh bloody hell." he whispered as he watched the burning hulk that use to be the Hogwarts Express. He made his way around the fire before he spotted the mangled body of student he didn't know. Harry looked at him for minutes before he snapped out his daze. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew about funeral rites where over 400 years old. _Wizarding Funeral Tradition by Villnus Rungshot _a book Nearly Headless Nick had suggested he read back in second year. Wizards in the early Renaissance preferred funeral pyres and Harry agreed. He would rather be burnt to ashes that be stuffed and buried in a box.

Harry took out his wand and levitated the body into the fire. He released the spell and watched as the fire consumed the students body. He watched the fire for nearly an hour before heading back to the derail cars. As he approached the cars he could hear movement inside before he hear a very familiar voice.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah its me." Harry replied as Hermione's outline came into view seconds later.

"Do you have any idea of whats going on?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Well about as much as you. The train derailed, the engine and a compartment or two seam to be wrapped around a tree and the last 4 cars slid to a stop. The amazing thing is no one is several injured. Other than that I'm in the dark." He answered and a few younger students exited the train.

"Well no one was badly hurt because of the enchantments on the train. Um Harry we also have another problem. No one can use magic. I don't know what happened, but once we woke up we can't even cast a simple charm." She added her calm demeanor slipping some.

"I don't understand I was able to cast a spell not an hour ago." Harry stated as he pulled his wand.

"Lumos!" He chanted. The tip of his wand flared to life for a second before fizzling out. "Why?"

"I don't know Harry, but I think we have more important things to do right now. Its getting cold and we can hardly see what we are doing in the train." she said fiddling with her wand

Harry nodded in thought. " Get as many people as you can and start gathering wood. I'll go get us some fire."

Hermione nodded at him before turning toward the train. "Luna, Neville,Ron, and Ginny get some people together and lets gather some wood.

Harry turned around and headed back to the fire gathering a few fallen branches along the way. Ten minutes later Harry returned and started up a few fires along the length of the train before finding his friends.

"We need to wait on Harry before we discuss anything." Hermione stated hotly.

"I agree." Susan Bones added.

"He isn't even a prefect why should we listen to him?" Malfoy asked forcefully.

"Because I would rather follow him than you." Cho Chang replied as Harry neared them.

"Ah here he is. So Potter got any ground breaking idea's?" Malfoy stated sarcastically

Harry came to a stop beside Hermione and Ginny. "Well I think the first thing we should do is take a head count. I think the prefects can handle that by house. If you find someone missing please tell us as soon as you can. After that is done we should try and get some rest."

"What about getting to Hogwart's Harry?" called one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

Harry replied instantly "Thats our long term goal. Survival is our number one goal."

"What do you mean long term Potter?" Malfoy demanded.

"We have no food, no water, and no shelter. If we head towards Hogwarts now we will be dead in a week. Plus we don't even know how far away we are from the school." Harry stated forcefully hope it would sink into Malfoy's head.

"I still say we start towards Hogwarts in the morning." Malfoy said ignoring Harry's rant.

"I have no doubt Malfoy that you could make it to Hogwart's, but what about the first years and the other students. We could be hundreds of kilometers away from Hogwarts. Do you honestly believe we can make that in under six days." Harry added his calm demeanor melting away.

"I don't care

"I CARE MALFOY! Harry roared angrily scaring some of the younger students near them. "If you want to go. Then fine you go and take anyone who wants to go with you, but their blood is on your hands if you do."

"Fine Potter I'll stay." Malfoy replied giving Harry a strange look.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get the head count done and meet afterwards." Cho called.

Harry nodded his thanks to Cho before turning to help Ginny round up the first years.

Week 1 Day 2

Dawn

"Harry wake up." Ginny said shaking him slightly.

"I'm up." Harry replied. He quickly placed his glasses snuggly on his nose. He stretched and yawned before gathering his things. His mind drifted back to the second meeting earlier that day. They where missing fifty students, and he was one hundred percent sure they where dead.

They had also voted for leadership of the council. He had been elected by three fourths of the prefects. It was no surprise that Malfoy objected, but he was denied his request for a recount. With the council in place they decided on their course of action. As it would be nearly impossible to reach Hogwarts before winter or at all. The first goal was to settle and find some way to gather food and water. Housing slightly less important than food and water was the second step. In two months winter would be sweeping into the area, and with out housing all the food and water is useless.

Harry shook the memory of the meeting out of his head and concentrated on turning one of Dudley's over sized long sleeve shirts into a backpack. He tied the sleeves around his waist once he placed all his valuable belongings into it. After he was finished he helped the younger students get ready and by noon they where walking down the tracks north.

Dear Log,

My name is Harry Potter, and I was, I am still a Hogwarts student. Today is the first day I have ever had to write a log, a dairy, a last will and testament, or the story of our survival. Today I find myself the caretaker, steward, blind leader of a group of one hundred and eighty students.

We are lost in the wilderness of northern England. We have no water, no food, and no shelter. I am the leader of a group of walking dead. Six day's without water and we are dead. If we find water, but no food we will die out in vast numbers within a month. The survivors will have food if they can stomach it I suppose. If we have food and water but no shelter. Well no one will survive that.

Anyway today September 2nd 1996 we walked for over six hours north along the tracks. Moral is mostly high, and many of the younger students have found a place among the houses.

The council sent out 6 pairs of seventh year students to scout. Five out of six scouting pair reported nothing but forest. However a pair of Hufflepuff scouts found an abandoned home. They found nothing we could use other that a few farming tools. The items will be listed at the bottom of todays log entry.

We are making camp along side the tracks near the edge of the forest. By nightfall a storm front moved in. No lightning just rain everyone is soaked and a few of the younger students started sneezing. I'm sure a lot of us will have a cold before long.

September 2nd Inventory/Day's find

Hatchets 2 2

Wheel barrels 4 4

Matches 200 200

Dear Log,

Hello log I have great news we found food. It's not a lot but its enough to feed us all. After today's walk that lasted nearly four hours. We sent out our scouts once more. Like yesterday five out of six found nothing but woods. Cho Chang and Terry Boot found a several farm houses to the northeast. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and myself quickly made our way there. The houses where stocked with canned food and the barns stock full of tools and supplies. The inventory of those items will be listed at the bottom of todays log.

With food in our stomachs, and fruit juice as a drink we all felt like walking some more. We picked up the supplies and continued along the track heading north. Later on I also noted another effect of the food. Many students who where falling ill are perfectly fine now.

All in all we walked for nearly seven hours before setting up camp. The lasts nights rain had left the ground rather muddy so many students camped out on the gravel track. The council had another meeting tonight. We decided that the first settle able land we found we would stop and then worry about shelter.

It's late and I need my sleep.

September 3rd Inventory/Day's find/usage

Axes 2 2 na

Canned Food 45c 45c 31c

Hatchets 2 0 na

Hoes 5 5 na

Matches 185 0 15

Seeds 45p 45p na

Wheel Barrels 10 6 na

Dear Log,

Not much to report we walked for nearly five hours. We have finished off the remaining cans of food, and the majority of use feel weak. We are praying to any deity that will listen for water. Its late and I'm very tired.

September 4th Inventory/Day's find/usage

Axes 2 2 na

Canned Food 0c 0c 14c

Hatchets 2 0 na

Hoes 5 5 na

Matches 175 0 10

Seeds 45p 45p na

Wheel Barrels 10 6 na

Dear Log,

Its a great day again. We have water and lots of it. One of our scout groups Ravenclaw seventh years found a large stream nearly a kilometer away from the tracks. We marched through the wood and made camp on the banks of it. Some of the students rushed for the water on sight only to be stopped by many of the muggleborn students. Who informed us on water pollution and contamination. So we build a few fires and used the wheel barrels as huge pots.

By night fall we where all well hydrated and ready to get to sleep. Draco Malfoy and myself are the only two still up. We have spent the better part of 2 hours chatting about the whole situation and our lives. I'll admit he isn't half as bad as he pretended to be. He makes for a lively conversation in the least.

These abandon houses has me interested some sort of mystery no doubt. The only thing they had in common was the dates on their calendars. October 1944 what would force these muggles to flee there homes. I have a few ideas, but no solid proof to back them up.

It's late once again log I need my sleep.

September 5th Inventory/Day's find/usage

Axes 2 0 na

Canned Food 0c 0c na

Hatchets 2 0 na

Hoes 5 0 na

Matches 155 0 20

Seeds 45p 0p na

Wheel Barrels 10 0 na

Log Entry Supplemental

September 6th 1997

We have found an abandon town nearly two kilometers away from the tracks. The town is obviously muggle, but we have found magical battle damage. Early report from the students carrying supplies is that its a big stash of food and tools.

The majority of the council is in the town and when Harry returns he will give a full report.

Hermione J. Granger

Dear Log,

What an amazing day in an abandoned town a little ways from the tracks we found a large stock of food and tools. Enough food for a feast, however the council has decided to ration the food to make it last as long as possible. Some of the seventh years members took a look at the magical battle damage while we scavenged the house and stores.

The battle damage is certainly a clue to the mystery surrounding this place. Along with the damage we found that every calendar in every house stops in October of 1944. Once we settle I'll dedicate more time to this mystery.

Over the day Draco's attitude has changed for the good. So I guess he is faking or realizes that right now he is basically a muggle. Anyway I will be watching closely.

September 6th Inventory/Day's find/usage

Pistols 2 2 na

ammo 9mm 20 20 0

Axes 19 17 na

Canned Food 350c 350c 25c

Fishing Rods 8 8 na

Hatchets 2 0 na

Hoes 25 20 na

Hooks 30p 30p na

Matches 2500 2500 10

Seeds 740p 695p na

Shovels 35 35 na

Wheel Barrels 22 12 na


End file.
